Harry Potter Shuffle
by FrednGeorgeFanGirl
Summary: For the shuffle challenge. Turn on your music players and shuffle five songs or more for inspiration in five short one shots. You can only write for the time that the song is playing! Please Read and Review! Some are quite good, others are just for fun!


A/N: Written for the Shuffle Challenge at the HP Fanfiction Challenges forum. You turn on a music player and use five songs from a shuffle for inspiration to write five short one-shots. You only have the time that the song plays to write! This sounded like fun so I decided to give it a try because it reminds me of Make the Music connection on Mugglecast! So mine will be something like make the music connection! Don't make fun of my music taste if something really random comes up! I may do more than five!

Some are quite dark actually, others are completely ridiculously dumb:P

o0o0o0

Knock 'Em Out by Lily Allen

Harry had just come back from the most exhausted Quidditch game. He could see Romilda Vane eyeing him from across the room. She had something in her hand.

What was that? Pumpkin Juice? This didn't look promising.

"Hey Harry," one brave young Gryffindor called, "Why don't you come over here and sit here with us?

Harry wasn't used to this Boy Who lived Thing again. He was more used to the Boy Who lied.

"Hey Ginny!" he called, "Would you like a drink?"

o0o0o0

Boston by Augustana

Harry lay on his bed in Privet Dive.

His Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin didn't know him. They didn't wear his chains or had any inkling at all of how hard it was to be him.

He needed to get out of here. He needed to get out Little Whinging and find a new town.

Some freedom would be nice.

"I think I'll find a new town, I think I'll start over. Where no one knows my name," he thought to himself.

He was thinking of Ginny. He would get Ginny and go to a new place. Just start over.

Where no one knows his name. Was there any such place? Harry wished with every fiber of his being that he was anybody but the famous Harry Potter.

o0o0o0

Here it goes again by Ok Go

Lord Voldemort stood in front of his full length mirror in his bedroom.

"Oh you handsome devil," he thought to himself, "you will conquer the boy who lived to night! Give yourself a big pat on the back! You know why? Because you're awesome!"

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

Wormtail.

"M-my Lord, Harry Potter has escaped. We weren't able to get him. There were freaking seven of him!"

"Ah, here it goes!"

o0o0o0

G.N.O- Girl's Night Out by Miley Cyrus

Seventeen year old Severus Snape went to his Slytherin dormitory alone.

Stupid Potter. Why the hell did Lily see in him?

You know what? Snape didn't need Lily. He had his girls.

Because it was a girls night. It was alright with out her. He's gonna stay out, and play out. Without Her.

"Let's go!" Snape said to his two pet toads.

o00o00

Bye Bye Beautiful by Coheed and Cambria

Her eyes told the story of the day she wished she'd goed.

All the moments she couldn't have changed this. Gotten out of this house-this saftey place.

"Are you in or are you out?" James had asked her.

"I'm in as long as you're in." She'd replied.

But she wouldn't put them through that. Harry and James. She loved them too much. They were safe here.

They didn't think they'd ever make it. This close to safety in one piece.

They would lose friends they didn't have.

Bye Bye Beautiful.

o0o0o0o0o0

Mr. Brightside by The Killers (George and Angelina)

It had started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this?

Angelina was in his bedroom ripping off his shirt and touching his chest. His stomach felt sick. He mourned for Fred still, always would.

She's taking control. Now they're going to bed. Destiny was calling them as they collapsed on the bed and kissed fiercely ripping more articles of clothing off.

He's doing alright. He has Angelina, at the very least. He just can't look though, this is his dead twins brother's ex-girlfriend he's getting hot and heavy with. The guilt would just have to be a price he'd pay to be finally happy.

Maybe he'd never be happy.

o0o0o0o

Superhero by Jane's Addiction (Harry and Ginny)

He wants to be HER superhero. Not everyone elses. Sure he had vanquished the dark lord and all of that, but he need her desperately.

She was his life. He wanted to be her everything. He knew he would spend the rest of his life doing everything he could just to make her happy.

He's not your average guy. Maybe he could create the illusion that they would be the average family. They could buy a house somehwhere, have a couple of kids.

Both of their lives could get back to normal. Other guys could never give her what he wanted to give her. He loved her just too much, he wanted to be more than her boyfriend or husband. He was going to be a superhero for her. Forget the rest of the Wizarding World. Only her.

o0o0o0o0o

Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt

Luna Lovegood was different than the all of the other girls.

She pretends like she doesn't hear them talking about her. She pretends she doesn't care.

She's standing right there. They don't even know her name, only insist on calling her "Loony". If they could read her mind, they would see such an incredible person.

Those girls never gave her a chance to see the person she really was. They were all the same. They didn't know how it felt to be their own best friend or to be outside the crowd, or to be left out.

She was brought up to think it was a good thing to be yourself. Teenage girls just didn't think that way.

She was sick of wasting all of her time.

o0o0o0o0

Gimme More by Britney Spears aka Albus Dumbledore

"It's Albus Bitch!" a young Dumbledore sang in his bedroom as he dances around singing in to a hairbrush.

He sees Grindelvald from his bedroom room window and just wants to dance with him.

It feels like there's like no one else in the room but him. They'll keep on rockin. They're dirty dancing.

Grindelvald sneaks in the window.

Albus wants to scream "Gimme More, Gimme more!" but he doesn't think Grindelvald felt the same way. Maybe he didn't like other men like he did?

But then why did he always sneak over late at night?

o0o0o0o0

Blinded by the Light by Manfred Mann's Earth Band

He doesn't understand why everyone is mourning so much for him.

Fred had been absolutely blinded by the light. He had been ripped from this world of war and destruction into something so much BETTER.

He had lived such an awesome life. To him life was just one big party, or one big joke. He was carefree. He was happy.

Now everyone saw him as brother who died. Kind of ironic wasn't it?

He had lots of girlfriends. He always liked to hire girls at his shop so he could date them.

His mother didn't agree with his lifestyle.

"Don't get into any trouble!" she'd say.

But Mum, that's where the fun is.

He suspected she'd say something similar to him even now if she could just see him.

They would someday. All they had to do was wait a little but. Time went by so fast here. There was no time, really. He'd be seeing his family before he knew it.

His family however, had to live the rest of their long lives without him.

All they had to do was look into the eyes of the sun and he'd be there. Always with them.

o0oo0

Right Back in the Water by Jesse Mccartney (Ron and Hermione)

He could tell by the look in her eyes. Maybe this wasn't for real.

He tries to walk away, but he just can't leave her. They're right back in the water. They've been through this so many times.

Some people said this wouldn't work. That teared him up inside. He kept telling himself that she's the one for him. Her love was too sweet.

They really were meant to be. He could never leave her for as long as he lived. He couldn't imagine loving anyone more than he loved her right now.

She was the one who was always there. How could he ever love anyone else. There WAS no one else.

They WOULD make this work. They had to. They're life would be amazing because they just couldn't leave eachother.

Their love was contagious.

o0o0o0o0

Can't buy Me Love by The Beatles (Arthur and Molly)

Arthur Weasley was not a rich man.

Molly insisted that she loved him regardless. She didn't care too much for money. That didn't buy love.

That's all she wanted. It's all she needed. Love was the only thing in the world she wanted and she had it right here in Arthur.

They would manage without money. They had eachother and that was enough. This richness was much sweeter.

o0o0oo0

All American Girl by Carrie Underwood (Bill and Fleur)

Since the day they got married, Bill had dreamed of a little boy. His father had six sons, obviously he saw himself having a son.

Someone he could play quidditch with, toss the quaffle around and be his pride and joy.

When the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, all those big dreams changed.

Now she's the center of his whole world. They say a man's heart softens when they have a daughter. This was completely true. He was head over heals for his little princess.

She has him wrapped around her little finger. That perfect, sweet, wonderful, beautiful little girl.

Bill and Fleur got pregnant again a few years later.

"Daddy, do you want the baby to be a girl or boy?" little Victoire asked.

"I want one just like you," he replied.

o0o0o0o0

Bittersweet Symphony by the Verve

"Sir, are you afraid to die?" Harry asks Dumbledore one night in his office.

"Harry, death is but another one of life's great journeys."

Harry's eyes widen as he watches dumbledore stand up and climb up on top of his desk and break out in song.

"Cause it's a bittersweet symphony that's lifeeee!"

"Oh, I think I understand sir," Harry said standing up and also breaking out in song.

Harry remembers what Dumbledore had said when he was walking through the forest to his death. He had never prayed before but tonight he was one his knees.

He had seen his parents, but in a flash they were gone. Just like the rest of his life, there was no one singing to him now.

o0o0o0

Fans by the Kings of Leon

All alone, an adult George walks down the street to his shop to open up for the day.

Time had gone by which too much fast.

As he walks down the street, he sees kids smoking in the streets. He's too old to preach.

The rebelliousness of those kids just reminded him of him and Fred when they were young.

It was too painful. He was in a deep depression for a long time, and now he was back into the rhythm of life.

He had married an amazing woman. Angelina.

He wasn't accustomed to having someone being his entire life that wasn't his twin.

o0o0o0 


End file.
